Pas déstiné à aimer
by kougar011
Summary: Triangle amoureux entre Temri, Ino et Shikamaru.


**Je ne suis pas destiné à aimer. **

Nous nous aimons depuis bientôt deux ans. Nous vivons ensemble, on a juré de se tenir mutuellement dans les moments les plus difficiles. On a dit oui devant Dieu et toute notre famille, tout le monde était content pour nous. On passe nos nuits à nous étreindre l'un contre l'autre, tant d'amour tant de folies.

Seulement voilà, depuis une semaine, tu es agressive, tu ne me parles presque plus. Tu fuis mon regard, tu ne veux même plus m'embrasser, ni me dire bonjour. J'ai beau cherché mes erreurs, je n'en trouve pas. Quand je te demande ce qui ne va pas, tu me sors toujours le même refrain du ''Tout va bien''. J'en ai marre. Je sais que j'ai promis un jour de ne jamais hausser la voix face à toi mais aujourd'hui, il faut que je le sache. Il faut que je sache pourquoi tu es tant agressive avec moi, pourquoi tu me sembles froide et morte.

Rentrant du travail, je rentre dans notre appartement sans annoncer mon arrivée, tant je suis irrité contre toi. Je dépose mon sac sur un des canapés et me dirige vers la cuisine où je suis sûr de te retrouver. Une fois dans la pièce, je découvre un plat sur le feu, sans préoccupation. Mon odorat m'indique que le plat que tu es en train de faire frire est sur le point de partir en cendres. J'éteins donc la flamme et enlève la poêle du gaz. Puis je découvre quelques tasses cassées par terre. Mon Dieu ! T'aurait-t-on tuée ?

L'affolement prend possession de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, pourtant je suis du genre à me contrôler. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite à chaque supposition que mes neurones émettent. Je sors vite de la cuisine et me dirige vers notre chambre au cas où tu y serais. Mais non, tout est bien rangé, pas un seul indice de vie humaine. Tout commence à tourner autour de moi, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Si ! Il me reste une chance de te retrouver !

Je retourne dans le salon, et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

**Non ! Mon Dieu ! Temari ! Pas ça !**

Tu es allongée par terre, tes cheveux dorés s'éparpillant autour de ton beau visage. Tu es inconsciente. Quel idiot je peux être, tu dois sûrement être… je ne veux même pas y penser. Je m'accroupis donc et vérifie ton pouls. Quel miracle ! Encore vivante ! Je retourne vivement dans le salon et prend ton cellulaire. J'appelle une ambulance. Une fois ceci fait, je retourne vers toi et essaie de te réveiller en réchauffant la paume de ta main. Je découvre quelques pilules près de toi. Tu as voulu te suicider ? Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai pas rendue heureuse c'est ça ? Mais en vérifiant bien, je vois que les pilules ne sont pas en nombre abondant. Donc à quoi te servent-ils ? Je les range dans la boîte qui est aussi tout à côté de toi. Malgré les indications dessus, j'ignore complètement à quoi ils pourraient te servir. J'entends la sirène de l'ambulance dehors, je range donc la boîte dans ma poche pour pouvoir demander aux infirmiers à quoi ils pourraient te servir. J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et les brancardiers te chargent aussitôt. Une fois dans l'ambulance, l'angoisse me possède totalement. Je demande donc à un des infirmiers ce que tu as bien pu avoir.

« Sans examen, j'ignore ce qu'elle a vraiment, mais en tout cas son cœur est bien faible.

-Et à quoi ces médicaments peuvent bien servir ? (Je lui montre l'objet en question.)

-Hmmm… (Il lit attentivement les notices dessus.)

-Alors ?

-Désolé, il vaut mieux que ce soit le docteur Yamanaka qui vous l'annonce en personne. »

Connaissant bien la mentalité des infirmiers, je me résous à attendre les explications du docteur Yamanaka, réputée dans la médecine pour son talent chirurgicale et son jeune âge. Je prends ma main en la serrant fort, je vais rester auprès de toi mon cœur.

Je déteste les médecins. Yamanaka n'est toujours pas sortie de ce fichu bloc d'opération. Je fais les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, c'est bien mieux qu'un paquet de cigarettes en tout cas.

J'ai compris que tu n'as pas tenté de te suicider. Et je m'en réjouis. Au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état. En même temps, comment ne puis-je pas savoir que tu souffrais d'une maladie cardiaque ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu cachée ? Ne mérite-je pas de le savoir ? N'as-tu toujours pas confiance en moi après les deux années qu'on a passé ensemble ? On a vécu de très beaux moments, on a pleuré ensemble tant de fois, mais aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu portes un tel fardeau pour toi seule ?

Mes pensées se voient coupées par l'arrivée du docteur Yamanaka. Très charmante dans sa blouse blanche contrastant avec ses cheveux blonds, elle n'ose quand même pas me sourire. Je crains déjà le pire.

« Alors ? M'empressé-je.

-… Je ne saurais comment vous annoncer ça Mr Nara.

-Dites-le-moi ! Elle va mourir c'est ça ?!

-… Son état est plus que critique… le trou dans son cœur a largement augmenté de dimension… »

Étant assez intelligent pour deviner le reste, je lui indique de se taire pour épargner ma souffrance. Néanmoins, il faut que je sache pourquoi tu as voulu me le cacher. Et ce médecin peut sûrement me répondre.

« Un trou… vous le savez depuis le début n'est-ce pas Mlle Yamanaka ?

-… Elle a dit que vous ne deviez pas savoir ça, sinon vous la quitteriez en sachant que votre avenir à vous deux n'existerait pas. Elle l'a fait par amour pour vous…

-Je vois… existe-t-il un moyen de la sauver ?

-L'opération… est faisable… le coût est…

-PEU IMPORTE ! RIEN N'EST TROP CHER POUR SAUVER TEMARI ! Crié-je.

-Dans ce cas… je vous mentirais en vous disant que l'opération… sera un succès total…

-PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE VOUS DEVIEZ SAUVER TEMARI !

-Arrêtez de crier ! Les chances sont improbables, et même si on réussit, il est possible qu'elle en subisse les effets secondaires.

-Comme ?

-Un AVC… des problèmes qui pourraient bien l'handicaper… sur une chaise roulante… »

Une chaise roulante hein ? Toi qui es la plus hyperactive de toutes les filles que je connais, réussiras-tu à vivre sur une chaise roulante ? Handicapée à vie, je suis sûr que tu préférerais encore mourir mille fois que d'être cela. Mais je t'aime, à un point que personne, ni même moi, ne peut imaginer. Et même si tu devais être attachée à une chaise roulante, moi, Shikamaru Nara, je jure de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ma mort. Pour toi, je traverserais n'importe quel désert, que ce soit de glace ou de feu. Temari No Sabaku, je jure que je bâtirais ton avenir de mes propres mains.

« Faites-moi cette foutue opération, je m'en vais régler les comptes. »

Si seulement quelqu'un m'aimait de la même façon que toi. Malheureusement, je n'aurais jamais la même chance que Temari. Je me demande comment ça fait d'être aimé. J'ai connu tant de garçons depuis, mais Shikamaru n'est pas comme eux. Je suis déjà amoureux de tpi, je le sens, mais je ne peux trahir une amie. Malgré le fait qu'on ne soit pas très proche, qu'on se vouvoie entre nous, je ne peux te trahir Temari. Je te promets de réussir cette opération au prix de ma vie.

« Attention ! Son pouls a largement diminué !

-Vite, on ne la tiens plus !

-Son cerveau ne réagit plus ! Retenez-la, vite !

-Charge à 250 ! Prêt ! »

L'infirmière place les _bornes électriques_ sur le torse de la blonde et envoie la décharge. Ce qui fait sursauter le torse de la jeune femme, mais rien de plus.

« Montez à 280 !

-Prêt ! »

L'infirmière refait aussitôt le même mouvement, sans résultat.

« Montez à 300, 350 même s'il le faut !

-315, prêt ! »

L'infirmière refait la même chose mais, hélas, sans plus de succès que les deux autres essais. Puis, le moment tragique arrive. Les bips continus de l'appareil se muent en un son long et strident indiquant que le cœur de Temari ne bat plus.

« On l'a perdue.

-Heure du décès ?

-16 heures 07 minutes 24 secondes, le 26 juin 2012. »

Les infirmiers sont connus pour leur froideur, n'ayant peur de la mort. Ça leur est égal. Mais moi, je ressens les sentiments, aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être. J'ai raté ma première opération, qui plus est sur une amie de longue date. Je sais que c'est une opération des plus difficiles sur cette Terre, mais je sais aussi que j'ai largement la compétence pour le faire. Pourtant, le résultat est là, Temari est partie sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Maintenant, te l'annoncer sera l'étape la plus dure.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes d'abord pour vomir un bon coup. Vomir de mon échec, de la perte de mon amie, de l'avoir tuée. Car c'est moi le docteur en charge de l'opération, j'en ai même demandé l'accord. Quelle folle ai-je pu être ! Je viens de tuer une amie ! Je viens de tuer une amie ! Je n'ai rien pu faire au dernier moment, je me suis juste laissée tomber par terre. Et je suis sûre de me faire licencier après un échec aussi barbant.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop sûr de soi, Ino. Votre inexpérience aura coûté la vie d'un patient, d'une de vos amies. Vous êtes encore loin d'être capable de sauver une personne de la mort. Limitez-vous à leur administrer quelques cachets et les ausculter, plus jamais d'entrer dans un bloc d'opération. Vous êtes la honte incarnée de la médecine malgré ce qu'on dit de vous dans les couloirs. Et d'ailleurs, votre réputation ne dépassera jamais le bruit des couloirs. Vous ferez mieux d'abandonner votre rêve de devenir la plus grande chirurgienne du monde._

Ma conscience est déjà contre moi. Je ne réussis presque plus à réfléchir et à garder mes yeux ouverts. Mes pieds font un miracle en me tenant debout. Je ne sais comment je vais vivre dès aujourd'hui. Shikamaru va me haïr, et je n'aurais jamais la chance d'être avec lui. Parce que je l'aime, et que j'ai tuée l'amour de ta vie. Je vais vivre dans mes remords et mes angoisses jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Une infirmière me rejoint.

« Mlle Yamanaka. Vous devez l'annoncer à ses proches. Vous êtes le médecin en charge de l'opération. »

J'aurais volontiers voulu l'étrangler mais je me sens dénudée de force. Je sors un cachet de ma blouse et l'avale vivement pour me calmer. Le stimulant me redonne aussitôt des forces mais pour combien de temps ?

Bientôt trois heures qu'ils sont restés dans ce foutu bloc opératoire et toujours aucune nouvelle. J'attends seul les résultats de l'opération, vu que les frères de ma tendre aimée ne sortiront que dans deux heures encore. Je vois Ino sortir du bloc, il était temps. Elle se dirige vers moi avec un air neutre ne m'informant nullement l'état de l'opération. Vivement que ma Temari soit vivante…

«Elle va bien ? L'opération a été un succès ? Temari et moi pourrons avoir toute la famille dont on rêvait ?

-Je… suis… désolée…mais… elle… n'a… pas survécu. »

Que viens-je d'entendre ? Les mots résonnent dans ma tête d'une façon incroyable, ma vue se brouille, le monde tourne autour de moi et il y a Ino qui m'appelle mais je perçois à peine ce qu'elle me dit. Je sens la nausée monter en moi, mon cœur rate plusieurs battements, mes genoux s'affaiblissent et ma tête est vide. Mes yeux ferment petit à petit et je sombre dans les ténèbres… Attends-moi, Temari. Je te rejoins.

Deux semaines depuis qu'on l'a supprimée de la surface de la Terre.

Deux semaines pendant lesquels je ne suis sorti de mon appartement.

Deux semaines pendant lesquels je suis resté sur mon lit, avec ta photo entre mes doigts. Admirant ta belle chevelure blonde lâchée rien que pour cette photo, tes yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique souriants, tes lèvres fraiches et fines que j'ai embrassé plus d'une fois, je ne sais plus combien de litres de larmes ai-je pleuré. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de cela que m'a valu mon surnom de pleurnichard que tu adorais tant. Je ressasse à chaque minute, seconde les plus beaux moments de notre vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'est plus que souvenirs et utopie. Était-ce un rêve tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Si seulement tu m'avais confié plutôt ce secret, on aurait cherché une solution ensemble. On serait encore en train de discuter autour d'un de tes plats que j'adore plus que n'importe lequel. On serait encore en train de rigoler, toi en train de me traiter de flemmard, moi en train de te traiter de féministe.

Mon cœur souffre désormais, lui aussi. Penser à toi me fait mal, dix fois plus que n'importe quelle douleur. Tout ce qu'on a vit flotte désormais comme un rêve. J'ai coupé les liens avec toute ta famille, il faut que je cesse de souffrir. Pardonne-moi si tu prends cela comme une traîtrise de ma part. Mais la vie continue, quelqu'un me l'a appris récemment. Temari, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, ne pense pas que je t'ai supprimé de ma vie une fois disparue. Je te remercie de m'avoir comblé de bonheur pendant ces deux ans passés ensemble. Mais si tu souhaites vraiment mon bonheur, il faut que je t'oublie.

On toque rageusement à ma porte. C'est la première fois depuis deux semaines que mes sens s'éveillent entre eux. Je dépose ta photo sur la commode et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et découvre des cheveux blonds. Puis je m'évanouis, encore une fois.

J'ouvre mes yeux rapidement, il me semble que la lumière ait été éteinte. Par qui ? Je l'ignore. Puis j'essaie de me remémorer des derniers évènements. La porte, Ino, puis l'évanouissement. Donc c'est sûrement elle qui s'est occupée de moi. Je découvre que je suis tout simplement habillé d'un short, et d'un tee-shirt pas très encombrant. Elle a pensé à ne pas me surchauffer.

Elle sort de la cuisine, dans ta blouse.

« Ca va Shikamaru ?

-Enlève… ce tablier.

-Désolée… »

Elle enlève donc l'objet en question tristement. Lui ai-je fait du tort ? Et pourquoi elle est restée ici d'abord ? Comment dois-je me comporter ? Depuis toi, il n'y a aucune fille avec qui je m'entendais bien. Alors maintenant que cette blonde est dans notre appartement, en train de s'occuper de moi, je ne sais pas si je dois la renvoyer ou la laisser rester.

Elle s'approche du canapé sur lequel je suis allongé et s'assied à mes pieds.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demandé-je

-Rien que deux heures. Encore désolée si j'ai mis le tablier de… Temari… je comprends que ça puisse te faire de la peine.

-Hmmm… »

Je grimace soudain de douleur, ou de faim plutôt. La blonde, ayant compris ma réaction, se lève et va dans la cuisine. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revient avec du thé encore fumant et quelques croissants sur un plateau.

« Mange ça en attendant le gratin que je prépare. »

Elle est tendre, reconnaissante, pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir été bon avec elle. On n'est jamais sorti ensemble, du terme ami ou couple. Il y a encore deux semaines, on se vouvoyait. Et aujourd'hui elle m'aide à récupérer les deux semaines que j'ai perdues sur mon lit.

Mes questions attendront, pour le moment j'ai faim. Je reconnais rapidement la saveur du thé qu'elle a préparé : au gingembre, ton préféré. Et devenu le mien aussi après tout le temps que je t'ai côtoyé. Ino sait-elle cette remarque ? Ou est-ce tout simplement une coïncidence ? En tout cas, tant de questions s'emparent de ma tête que je ne sais plus à laquelle répondre.

« Boit, ça va refroidir. Me conseille-t-elle.

-Dans une telle chaleur, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit froid.

-… Shikamaru, je suis désolée, encore une fois… »

Elle pose le tout sur la table puis s'assied en face de moi. Elle me fixe intensément, ce qui me déplaît beaucoup. Moi, je me redresse et saisit un croissant. Je le mords à pleine dents, puis boit une gorgée du thé.

« Merci. Ton thé est vraiment bon. Complimenté-je

-De rien ! Me répond-elle dans un sourire.

-Mais… tu sais, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joies, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de faire ça.

-Je ne me sens pas obligée, ça me plaît et voilà tout. »

Elle soupire, puis reprend la conversation :

« Pour la troisième fois, Shikamaru, je suis désolée… »

Je comprends très bien le sens de sa phrase. Elle était le docteur en charge de Temari et elle a échoué dans son travail. En d'autres termes, elle se sent responsable de ta mort. Pourtant, moi aussi, je m'en sens coupable. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'on t'opère, donc j'ai raccourci ta vie. Comme je peux être bête, moi qui suis surnommé le génie à cause de mon QI hors du commun.

« Arrête de te culpabiliser, lui conseillé-je, nous sommes tous les deux responsables.

-Mais c'est moi qui a du la soigner ! Et pourtant…

-Tu oublies que c'est moi qui ai demandé l'opération, malgré tes préventions. C'est aussi à cause de moi.

-Mais moi, je…

-Chut. Tais-toi sil te plaît. La coupé-je. Se morfondre sur cette mort est désormais inutile.

-Comment tu oses dire ça ?! S'énerve-t-elle. Après tous les risques que tu as pris pour avoir une chance de la sauver, comment tu oses dire que ce n'est que du passé tout ça !?

-La vie continue… lui susurré-je tout simplement. »

Abasourdie par ma réponse, sa bouche s'entrouvre. Ça m'est égal, la vie continue. Temari, tu as emmené une partie de moi avec toi, mais le reste de ma vie continue, désolé.

« Et tu penses la remplacer ?

-… Pourquoi cette question ? »

Elle baisse tout simplement la tête. Moi-même suis consterné par la question. Remplacer Temari ? Je voudrais bien mais je crains que personne n'y arrive.

« Désolée… je… c'était inopinée…

-Aucune fille ne peut remplacer Temari. Réponds-je à mon tour. Il n'y en a aucune qui peut lui ressembler.

-Je vois… dit-elle… tristement ? Le gratin doit être prêt, je vais vérifier. »

Je m'enfui sous prétexte du gratin. Je sais que tu l'aimais, mais quand je réalise à quel point, je sens que toute opposition est inutile. Tu l'aime trop pour arriver à l'oublier, pourtant tu veux l'oublier, quel dilemme incroyable. Un dilemme, mais pour qui ? Moi ou toi ?

Moi, j'ai vainement essayé de te prouver que je t'aime avant que tu n'aies rencontré Temari, mais on est toujours resté éloigné. Si ce n'est moi qui te tutoie, tu me vouvoies. J'ai l'impression que tu veuilles créer une barrière entre nous.

Toi, tu l'aimes plus que tout. Tu es prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, tu dis vouloir l'oublier. Pourtant, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu rumines chaque seconde que tu as passé avec elle.

De nous deux, qui souffre le plus ? Tant de tourments s'emparent de moi, que je réussis même à pleurer en me dirigeant vers le four. Je sens l'odeur brûlé émanant du gratin, mais je n'arrive plus à avancer. Puis j'entends Shikamaru qui s'est levé et se dirige vers moi. Tout ceci est un miracle, mes sens ne me servent plus à rien. Je sens deux bras me tenir et me rapatrier sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Agir puis réfléchir d'abord. Je sors le gratin du four et le pose à l'air libre. Je retourne vers Ino et m'assied près d'elle. Elle pleure, mais j'ignore de quoi. Je lui ai déjà conseillé d'oublier la mort de Temari, mais je crois qu'elle y repense encore. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'attire contre moi. Je la berce comme tu me l'as fait lors de la mort de mon oncle préféré, Asuma. La situation devient ironique, je vole tes habitudes aujourd'hui. Je me suis vraiment imprégné de toi.

« Ca va ? Lui demandé-je après qu'elle s'est calmée.

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

-Je… Désolée… Temari…

-Bon sang Ino ! Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça !

-Arrête de te mentir ! Arrêtons-nous de nous mentir !

-C-Comment ça ? M'interromps-je, ne comprenant pas sa phrase.

-Tu dis de l'oublier, pourtant tu ne peux le faire ! Tu fais comme si tu ne souffrais pas, mais en réalité, tu souffres atrocement au fond !

-(Ne sachant quoi répondre, je baisse tout simplement ma tête). Tu as raison, mais où est censé être la relation avec toi ? »

Lui dire ? Ne pas le lui dire ? Que va-t-il me rétorquer cette fois ? On nous dit de tourner la langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler, mais là… ça fait sept fois quarante-trois que je la tourne mais je ne sais quoi répliquer. Si je lui dis que je l'aime, il va sûrement me haïr. Si je ne le lui dis pas, je suis complètement à cours d'idée en ce moment. Je vais le lui dire, tant pis pour moi.

« Je te mens Shikamaru… en réalité, je suis entre le bonheur et le désespoir que tu aies perdu Temari. Je souffre de te voir aussi… perdu. Et je suis contente d'avoir une chance avec toi… »

Waw ! Si je m'y attendais !

« Shikamaru, je t'aime. »

Comment réagir, encore une fois. Mais mes pensées reviendront pour plus tard, pour l'instant, il y a la bouche d'Ino sur la mienne.

Elle m'embrasse tout doucement, tandis que je tente vainement de refuser. Je sens que sa main vient se placer dans ma nuque, et moi je ne réagis toujours pas.

Je la repousse doucement, avec délicatesse à vrai dire.

« Tu… ne m'aime pas, c'est ça ? Maugrée-t-elle

- Je… tu l'as dis… je repense encore à Temari… alors tu comprends que… »

Elle éclata en sanglot, ce qui fait éclater mon cœur. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Ça fait du bien sentir quelqu'un contre soi. Mais bizarrement, ça me fait encore plus de bien de savoir que c'est elle, et ce, depuis que je sais qu'elle m'aime.

« Essayons pour voir dans ce cas… » Murmuré-je à son oreille.

Comme je le disais, je vais essayer de voir si je peux l'aimer. Je saisis donc ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle répond timidement à mon baiser puis on accéléra les choses. Je lui intime d'aller dans notre… ma chambre.

Je la couvre de baiser tout aussi chaud l'un que l'autre, tandis que mes mains agiles glissent sous son tee-shirt. Je le lui enlève doucement et dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Ses mains expérimentées s'occupent de ma fermeture éclair et de ma chemise. Je l'allonge doucement sur le lit et la débarrasse de son pantalon.

Épuisé, tu te laisses retomber sur mon tronc. Puis tu murmures quelque chose : _« Aishiteru, Temari. »_

La lumière du matin me tire de mon sommeil. Je me souviens de la nuit que j'ai passée avec elle, c'était... Mais j'ai été déçu en voyant le lit froid pour moi tout seul. Elle est partie pour préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Je me couvre d'un peignoir et me dirige vers la cuisine où tu pourrais être. Mais non, elle n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'elle est allée de bon matin à son travail. Je me prépare un bon café et mange les quelques croissants qu'elle a laissé exprès pour moi.

Une fois douché, lavé, j'entreprends d'aller travailler. Grande a été ma surprise en voyant une lettre qui m'était destinée sur la table basse du salon. Je l'ouvre et lit le contenu.

« Pour toi, Shikamaru, l'homme que j'ai envié depuis tout ce temps.

Tu sais maintenant que je t'aime. Et la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble a été tout simplement magique pour moi. Tu te demanderas sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas près de toi ce matin. En quatre mots : _A cause de Temari._

Tu m'as dis que je ne suis pas coupable de sa mort. Mais la nuit, tu lui a dis je t'aime plus d'une fois. L'amour que tu portes pour elle n'est qu'incommensurable. J'envie Temari, elle a de la chance.

Alors voilà pourquoi je dis à cause d'elle. En t'entendant répéter mainte fois que tu l'aimais, je suis encore persuadée que je l'ai tuée. Donc pardonne-moi si je te fais du tort.

Je suis partie la rejoindre, je lui dirais à quel point tu l'aimais.

Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

La fille qui t'aimais plus que tout au monde, Ino. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le journal indique la mort d'une blonde de 25 ans, suite à un saut du pont Naruto. Je reconnais tout simplement sa longue chevelure blonde cachant son visage dans un cliché.

En deux semaines, j'ai tué deux filles.

La première, celle que j'ai aimé depuis toujours, morte à cause d'une maladie.

La deuxième, celle qui m'aimait secrètement depuis toujours. Morte parce que je n'ai pas voulu l'aimer.

C'est clair, je ne suis pas destiné à aimer une fille.

Vais-je planter ce couteau dans mon cœur ?

Sans l'amour, à quoi servirait ma vie ?


End file.
